As a very convenient and low-priced storage medium, floppy disk may become not readable or damaged, or even damage disk driver because of contamination. Though there are ways to recover floppy disk, the cost is very expensive, and recovery is a time-consuming process. Moreover, contaminated floppy disk may contaminate disk driver's read/write head. Generally, disk driver is cleaned for proper reading and writing function, but such cleaning would damage the head as well, and can not recover contaminated diskette. It has not unable to clean floppy disk satisfactorily because of lack of suitable tools, and cleaning solution for disk driver may dissolve the protection coating on floppy disk even it has high hardness and it is acid and alkaline resistant. The traditional cleaning may deform floppy disk too. In view of such defects, the inventor has created a floppy disk cleaning machine. As this invention is mainly for the structure of such floppy disk cleaning machine, preparation of cleaning agent is not to be described here.